


The Mother We Share

by pumpkinbloods



Series: DCU & MCU crossovers [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Other, Selina kyle is in trouble, Slight Time Skips, carol and maria are wives i WILL fight you on this, carol is a cool cat, dc and mcu crossover, friendship!, i mention lorde and cellphones but that's abt it, i wrote this because i felt like it ok, ish?, maria rambeau is a gift, modern au?, not really angsty which is a shock, this takes place after Captain Marvel but i'm not sure when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: The noise jolts Selina up from the floor, her music seems so much quieter now. She grabs her phone, turns off the music and runs down the steps, outside. The body is in the backyard. It’s a woman, groaning, blonde hair, red and blue suit, her hands are glowing like stars.Selina Kyle meets Carol Danvers one night when the blonde falls into her backyard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was bored and it seemed fun. let me live. the title has nothing to do with the story but i was listening to it while i wrote it. it's the mother we share by CHVRCHES.
> 
> plus carol and selina would be cool friends. mentor and student type friendship. two people with weird pasts just trying to live. it'd be fun. enjoy y'all!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)

When the body falls from above, from the sky, Selina is lying on the bathroom floor. She’s alone, Lorde blasting from her phone, every window in the house is open, the screens keeping bugs out. 

The noise jolts Selina up from the floor, her music seems so much quieter now. She grabs her phone, turns off the music and runs down the steps, outside. The body is in the backyard. It’s a woman, groaning, blonde hair, red and blue suit, her hands are glowing like stars.

Selina moves closer, carefully, she regrets not grabbing a knife. They’re in the middle of nowhere. Bruce gave her a car and told her he got her a house, gave her a wallet, and for once, Selina took the charity. When they said they were gonna come for her, Selina packed everything up, threw it in the back of the car and drove. Found the house and moved in, it was already furnished. 

The woman groaned again, and slowly started to sit up. Her hands stopped glowing, she looked around. 

“Hey,” Selina said from a few feet away. The women looked back at her. She was beautiful. 

“Where am I?”

Selina shrugged, “god, I think somewhere in the Midwest? I’m not sure. I just moved here.”

“Okay,” the woman started to stand up. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly four am,” Selina answered. “Do you need some water or something?”

It was a stupid thing to ask, to trust this random person who fell from the sky so easily. But people trusted Selina so easily, had let her live on their couch for a week while mean exes stopped looking for her. Plus, it’s not like this random woman would kill her. She didn’t seem like the type.

“Sure.” The woman stood in front of Selina and offered her hand. “I’m Carol Danvers.”

Selina took it, “Selina Kyle.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Selina Kyle.” Carol followed Selina into the house, opening the door. “Nice place.”

Selina shrugged, “it’s not mine. I’m borrowing until things cool over.”

“What needs to cool over?”

Selina walked into the kitchen, Carol a few steps behind her. She took a cup out and grabbed some ice from the freezer. “It’s a long story. Where are you heading?”

“Louisiana,” Carol responded, “you ever been there?”

Selina shook her head and handed Carol the glass of water, “nope. Why are you going there?”

Carol smiled as she took a drink of water, “my girl is there. Seriously, why are you out here?”

“I told you,” Selina said. “It’s a long story.”

Carol shrugged, “everyone always says that. What happened, kid?”

“I set someone’s house on fire.”

Carol laughed, full-hearted and light, “why?”

Selina froze and thought about it for a moment, watching Carol drink water. “Sometimes you just do things because they need to be done.”

Carol nodded, “I get that. Where’d you live before?”

“Gotham City,” Selina answered. “Now I’m staying here until I can’t.”

“You could come to Lousiana, you’d be safer. They’d think you’re here but you wouldn’t be.”

Selina shook her head and waved her hand, “Nah. I’d be imposing, no one wants that.”

Carol smiled slightly, “well. Let me give you the address before I go, just in case.”

Selina smiled and nodded, knowing she’d probably never use it. This would all blow over in a few months, she’d be back in Gotham soon. 

* * *

 

Before Carol leaves she hands Selina two sheets of paper. One isn’t folded, neat handwriting printed an address. The other, folded, Carol handed to her with a frim expression. “Don’t read it, give it to her when you get there."

Then Carol had gone to bed in the guest bedroom Selina had offered her for the night. When Selina woke up the next morning, Carol was already gone.

* * *

 

Three and a half months later, Selina was on the front steps of a house in a place she didn’t know. Clutching her car keys in one hand and holding two tiny sheets of paper Carol gave her months ago in the other. Her sunglasses sit on the top of her head, her hair shorter now. Tiny curls around her ears and a small ponytail keeping her bangs out of her face. Her hair still has dirt in it, her hands are still stained with someone else's blood. Selina brings a hand up to the wood door and knocks. 

Carol doesn’t open the door, a woman around the same age as Carol does. Dark skin, short hair that looks that sticks to her forehead with sweat. Dark eyes that study Selina carefully. 

“Can I help you?” the woman says and Selina snaps out of her gaze and nods. Stutters until she can speak. 

“I’m friends with Carol,” Selina said. She handed the woman the note. “She told me to come here if I needed to, told me to give that to you.”

The woman read the note with steady eyes, when she finished she looked up at Selina. “I’m Maria, and you’re Selina?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Selina answered. “Carol crashed into my backyard.”

Maria smiled and laughed in the slightest way, opening the door wider. “Come on in, kiddo. Carol should be back soon.”

Selina took one last look behind her and walked in the house, hoping. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter cause i felt like it. there might be one or two more, i'll decide later. enjoy!

When Selina followed Maria into the house, she felt like a mistake. The day is still new, she doubts this woman has been up for more than a few hours. She could run back to her car and try to make everything seem like a dream. But she didn’t, she wouldn’t. 

Everything was still in her car, a box of books in her backseat, boxes of clothes and random possessions she was able to pack in the thirty-six hours after Bruce called her, telling her that they were coming. 

“Carol said you’d probably be by sometime soon,” Maria said as they walked through the house. “She said you lived in Gotham, brutal city.”

Selina shrugged, followed Maria into a kitchen. “It was home.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“I lit someone’s house on fire,” Selina answered. “They had it coming.”

Maria paused and looked at the younger person, eyebrows raised. “Did they now?”

Selina pushed down a blush and nodded, right as a child, a girl walked into the room. Wearing pajamas and rubbing her tired eyes with lazy hands. “Mom?”

Maria looked over at the young girl in the room and smiled, “morning sweetie,” Maria greeted. She gestured to Selina, “This is Selina Kyle, a friend of aunt Carol’s. Selina this is Monica, my daughter.”

Selina reached out a hand, “it’s nice to meet you, Monica.”

Monica shook her hand and smiled, “it’s nice to meet you too.”

Maria smiled and opened the fridge, grabbing milk and eggs. Monica sat down at the table and Selina just stood, confused and wondering where to go. 

“You can sit down,” Maria spoke. “I make omelets for breakfast on Sundays.”

Selina nodded and mouthed an _oh,_ then sat down across from Monica. Stiff shoulders and clenched fists, worrying.

(Sometimes, on the bad days, Selina wished she had stayed. It would have just been easier, to stay in Gotham and be chased. To die instead of just putting it off, hoping they’d forget something they would never forget. It’d be easy, she’d be able to rest. Because she knew they were coming, she wouldn’t have to look over her shoulder. She would just have to put her feet up and wait. 

But that’s only on the bad days. On every other day she thinks, _who would I be if I wasn’t running?)_

“Where’s Carol?” Selina asked, looking around the room, out the window. The sun was up and shining brightly, everything hazy and giving Selina a headache. 

Maria looked over and smiled, “she’ll be home soon. Never misses omelets.” 

As if on cue, something landed in the front yard. Monica got up and ran out of the kitchen and to the front door, stumbling into the yard and distant laughter when she saw who was there. A minute or so later, Monica and Carol walked in, Monica thrown over Carol’s shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Both of them laughing, Carol wearing the suit she was wearing when Selina first met her. Maria was looking at them with a love-stricken face, and Selina realized something. 

She wanted this. Wanted a home, wanted a family, wanted someone to make her breakfast while she drinks coffee and looks at the news. Someone to tell her gossip while she makes dinner. Selina wanted love. Wanted peacefulness. _Wanted._

Carol set down Monica and smiled, walked to Maria and kissed her quickly. Then, she looked at Selina. “Hey, kid.”

Selina nodded at her, “hi.”

“How’ve you been?”

Selina shrugged with one shoulder and played with the hem of her shirt. “Been better.”

Carol chuckled and wrapped an arm around Maria. “I’d assume so. You hurt?”

Selina shook her head. Carol smiled, “good. Let’s have breakfast and we can talk this out.”

Selina looked at the floor and nodded, something dark consuming her thoughts. Carol moved over and sat in front of Selina. 

“Hey,” Carol said smoothly, softly, comforting. “Everything will be okay, kid. This will pass.”

And Selina believed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!! kudos and comments warm my heart!! <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote another chapter of this because i love this story. this is probably the last chapter. it has some time skips and found family so enjoy. i enjoyed writing it.

Selina is given the guestroom, the bed is made and the radio in the corner has dust covering the top of it. The closet is filled with Halloween decorations and random odds and ends. There is a fan on the bay window, a made bed with two more blankets at the foot of it.

It’s a nice room, homely. Selina has never been inside a house so welcoming. She opens the window, let’s warm humid air circle the room. 

“Will you be able to sleep?” Carol asks from the doorway. She’s wearing a different outfit, not her red and blue suit anymore. She’s wearing joggers and a t-shirt, her hair is back into a ponytail and she’s leaning against the doorframe.

“I think so,” Selina nodded. “Are you sure they’re okay with me staying?”

Carol waved her hand and smiled, “of course. They understand."

Selina nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. Wondering. Carol walked in and sat next to her, the bed dipped under her weight. Selina felt colder, like Carol absorbed all her body heat. Carol slightly smelled like a campfire, burning. She wrapped an arm around Selina and Selina felt warm and cold all at once, Carol was confusing. “You’ll be fine. As long as you help out, and maybe dye your hair, you’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Selina answered, leaning slightly into the touch. “I know.”

* * *

 

Selina slowly made the guestroom into her own room, the dresser and closet was filled with her own clothes and books. She got a buzzcut, had her own chore list, got a part-time waitressing job in town. She swapped the car Bruce gave her for a different one, got a new license plate and put bumper stickers on it that Monica picked out. Selina picked Monica up from school, went grocery shopping with Monica and Maria. Made lunch for them whenever she could. She hugged Carol when Carol came back almost every Sunday and random weekends. 

Selina was happy. She had a home, a family. She was happy. 

Then Bruce showed up. 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and Selina stood up from watching cartoons with Monica on the couch, “I got it. Be right back.”

She swung open the door and there stood Bruce, looking at Selina with wide eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Selina asked, still standing in the doorway.

“I was worried.”

“Well, I’m fine,” Selina said coldly. “Are they coming?”

Bruce shook his head, “no, they aren’t. You’re fine. May I come in?”

“No.”

“Yes, you can,” a voice said behind her. Selina turned to see Maria, opening the door wider. “Come in.”

“Maria, this isn’t-”

“Hush,” Maria spoke. “He saved your life, we owe him lunch.”

Bruce walked in and smiled like a charmer, reaching his hand out to shake Maria’s hand. “I’m Bruce Wayne, it’s nice to meet you.”

Selina frowned at Bruce, jaw clenched and arms crossed. Maria walked into the kitchen and Bruce followed, elbowing Selina softly. Selina grabbed his arm, “you need to leave by nine tonight. I’m serious, Wayne.”

Bruce just looked at her steadily, waited for her to let go.

* * *

 

“How long have you and Lena known each other?” Maria asked, smiling. 

“A while,” Bruce answered. “Since childhood.”

“That’s nice,” Maria nodded. “She’s a good egg. Helps a lot. We love her.”

Monica and Selina weren’t in the room, instead, they were grabbing sodas from a fridge in the garage. 

“Why’d you come here, Bruce?” 

Bruce breathed out and looked at the doorway, “she can come home now. It’d be safe.”

Maria leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms then uncrossed them. “Oh.”

Bruce nodded. “I can help her pack, send a car if it takes a while-”

“Slow down kid,” Maria stated. “It’s not up to you. Where she wants to live is up to her. I love having her here, I love her. Monica loves her, Carol loves her. It’s not up to us. It’s her choice.”

Before Bruce would answer, Monica and Selina walked into the room.

Bruce slept in Selina’s room that night, Selina slept on the couch. Halfway through the night, Selina was still awake. She went out onto the front porch, sat on the wooden steps. 

Bruce walked out and sat down next to her wearing boxers and the t-shirt he wore there. “Why’d you come here, Bruce? Really?”

“You can come back,” Bruce said softly. “They’re gone. You can come home.”

Selina thought for a moment, looked around, “I don’t want to go back.”

“Gotham’s your home, Selina,” Bruce looked at her, reached for her hand. “It’s always going to be your home.”

Selina shook her head, “no. I have a family, I have a bedroom and a stable job, I live here. This is my home.”

“Selina…”

“I’m sorry, Bruce. I am. But- but this, this family and this place, is where I want to be.”

Bruce nodded and squeezed her hand, “are you sure?”

“I am. I want to stay here.”

* * *

 

Bruce was gone by morning, Carol was in the kitchen making pancakes. It was Sunday, Sunday’s were supposed to be omelets for breakfast.

“Why are you making pancakes?”

“Because I wanted to,” Carol spoke as she mixed a bowl of batter. “I met Bruce. You’re not going home?" 

Selina shook her head, “this is my home now.”

Carol smiled at Selina softly, “you’re sure?”

Monica ran into the kitchen and hugged Selina’s waist, Selina wrapped an arm around her as Maria walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. 

“Without a doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments warm my heart <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments warm my heart!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)


End file.
